Yu Gi Oh!: My brothers keeper
by Shadowdragon66
Summary: Ten years after Battle City, A new the plight of a new duelist, Yumé Uindo and her friends comes to light. And with the help of Yugi, Joey and Serenity will she be able beat the old evil returned. And rescue her brothers soul
1. Episode 1: Wheeler's in motion

Yu-Gi-Oh! :My Brothers Keeper.  
  
Episode 1: Wheeler's in motion.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ryian (Re yan.)" Screamed the girl. She watched helplessly as thin trails of yellow, blue and white light flowed out form her brothers body towards the golden sphere his opponent held in his hand. The man holding the Sphere laughed. He looked at the small five year old.  
  
"Ha pathetic. Your brothers soul is stolen forever entombed in this card." He held between his fingers a dual monsters card.  
  
"Here have it you weakling." He said and tossed the card to the girl who had collapsed on the floor crying.  
  
******  
  
Ten years later. The same girl walked down the streets of Domino city. Her long purple hair blew in the wind. She wore a baggy olive green shirt ex- army shirt, With three sergeants stripes on the shoulder. Underneath that she wore a white t-shirt underneath. On her lower half she wore a pair of baggy black jeans. And a pair of dog eared trainers. Around her neck she wore a dual monsters card. Encased in a plastic case just larger than the card. It was placed so that the face of the card could not be seen. So that the back of the card faced out wards. No one would have guessed from her looks that this girl was dual monsters champion. Well apart from the fact that she wore a dual disk sort of did give the fact that she was a dualist away.  
  
She walked with a purpose, Fire in her eyes. The girl was Yumé Uindo. She was now fifteen. And in Seto Kiaba's Dual City 2 tournament. She had gotten an invitation because she had recently won a tournament in Egypt. Yumé leaned against a wall and looked a dual that was going on below her. One dualist was using a Serpent Knight Dragon the other a Jinzo.  
  
Across from the dual Yumé spotted two dualist looking at. One was fairly tall around six feet, A well framed body making him look rather threatening. Not that Yumé cared she had seen many like him. He had short shaven dirty blonde hair and wore a green and white striped shirt, With six horizontal stripes across it. He was smiling a slightly mischievous grin. Then looked away. On his lower half he wore a pair of blue track suit trousers. A red and a white stripe ran down each side. On his feet were a pair of well worn trainers. He flicked a coin up in the air and muttered something to his companion.  
  
He was taller, But barely. He had a thin frame and his clothes hung off him. He wore a lose un-tucked black shirt and blue jeans with a rip in them. He looked Yumé up and down then grinned. She turned away and looked across the road. A young girl was about to cross the road. She stepped out as a truck came hurtling around the corner.  
  
"HEY LOOK OUT." Yumé shouted. The girl turned to look at her. Yumé did not have time to think. The card around her neck began to glow. She raced across the street into the road and dived at the girl tackling her mid waste and knocking them both on to the path.  
  
"SERENITY, Are ya okay." A young man with slightly long blonde hair yelled running up. He had a street wise look to him. The girl looked up at the young man.  
  
"Yes, Joey I'm fine. Thanks to her." Serenity said happily, Albeit being slightly shocked.  
  
"Yeah thanks kiddo." Joey Wheeler said rubbing the of his head. "Ol' Serenity here has a tendency to wander off." No response came.  
  
"Kiddo, You okay." Joey said again. He looked down at Yumé. She sat on the ground, where she had landed from the tackle. The card around her neck now cupped in her hands. Her eyes locked on it intently.  
  
"Yo Kiddo anybody ho-ome." Joey said now ,slightly puzzled, waving one hand in front of the girls eyes. Yumé's blinked and looked up at Joey.  
  
"Um yeah sure, I'm okay." Yumé said. slightly zoned out.  
  
"Whoa, How the hell'd you move so fast." Joey asked. "What are ya, Some kinda ahlympic runner, Or sommat. OWWW." Joey said leaning forward and rubbing his forehead previously stuck a few seconds before by his sister.  
  
"Joey, This girl saved my life, and she's in shock. how can you be so rude." Serenity said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ow, Jeez sis ya coulda just said. 'Joey, stop that. Your being rude,' and nova hit me in da noggin." Joey replied.  
  
"And hey kid thanks. So uh what's ya name." Joey followed up.  
  
"Yumé, Yumé Uindo. national champion of Egypt. I'm pleased to meet you Joey Wheeler. And you two Miss Wheeler." Yumé said pleasantly.  
  
"Whoa, Looks I got me some competition here Huh sis." Joey said grinning. His hand moving to the dual disk on his arm.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler. Don't you dare duel her. She saved my life now show her some respect." Serenity again scolded him.  
  
"I wouldn't mind. I would be a honor." Yumé said happily.  
  
"Well, babe if your lookin'' for someone to dual then I'm game." A voice came from behind Yumé. Joey looked over her shoulder to see one of the young dualist Yumé had spied earlier. He then looked at her face. It was a mask of excruciating anger.  
  
"Oh boy, You pissed her off bad." Joey said to the guy. Suddenly Yumé spun around duel disk already launching the holo projectors.  
  
"NOBODY CALLS ME BABE." She shouted. "I accept your challenge."  
  
"Ah, It seems it have arrived just in time." A voice said from nearby. Everyone turned too look at the owner. And out of the shadows stepped a familiar figure.  
  
"Hey Yugh. Yeah these two are about to butt heads." Joey said as Yugi Muto. Stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Yes, I have much about you. Yumé. Allow me to introduce myself I am Yugi Motu." Yugi in Yami form said. The companion of the dualist who had challenged Yumé looked up.  
  
"Yugi Motu. You say. I challenge you to a duel." His companion said. Yugi cocked an eyebrow and looked at Yumé. It seems we have tow duels going on at the same time. I have an idea why not make this a two on two." Yugi proposed to the dualists.  
  
"It would be my honor to dual with the winner of Dualist Kingdoms." Yumé said. The two dualists looked at each other.  
  
"You don't know who your messing' with." Blonde one stated.  
  
"We are M.A.D." The other said.  
  
"Yeah crazy a Cuckoo clock." Joey interjected.  
  
"Before the interruption occurred. We are M.A.D the European tag team duel champions." the blonde dualist said  
  
"Matt And Donald." They said at the same time.  
  
"You better know ya messin' with here." Joey yelled out. "Go get'em Yugh."  
  
"Yeah come on Yumé." Serenity cheered. Matt the black haired dualist leaned to one side and cast a glance over Serenity Wheeler. Then wolf whistled. This only severed to anger her both her brother, Yumé and slightly tick off Yami.  
  
"HEY YOU LOOK AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE MISSIN' A COUPLA EYEBALLS BUB." Joey shouted at him.  
  
"You should not allow your self to be distracted by outside influences." Yami said. "You should focus on your duel not the world around you. But since you did, I start by laying this monster in attack mode. I summon gazelle mythical king of beasts. " Yami said. The lion like beast appeared before Yugi and growled.  
  
"Very well for our first move I play.."  
  
TBC.  
  
"This chapter is in response to and e-mail from digifluff ; . Who insulted me for calling his story sick. Well if you read it for yourselves you'll see what I mean. Plus he/she also to me to try and do. Well here's what I came up with." 


	2. Episode 2: Tag team duel

Yu-Gi-Oh!: My brothers keeper  
  
Authors Notw {Denotes thought}  
  
Episode two: Tag Team Dual.  
  
Last time: Yumé arrived in battle city and saved Serenity Wheeler's life. She then met her brother Joey. After a short exchange the between the wheelers and herself. Yumé was challenged by one half of the european tag team duel champions. Yugi arrived moments later and was also challenged by the partner of the dualist who had challenged Yugi. Yugi accepted and surgested that they made it a tag team dual with him and Yumé teaming against the the two dualists.  
  
Recap:  
  
"We are M.A.D." The other said.  
  
"Yeah crazy a Cuckoo clock." Joey interjected.  
  
"Before the interruption occurred. We are M.A.D the European tag team duel champions." the blonde dualist said  
  
"Matt And Donald." They said at the same time.  
  
"You better know ya messin' with here." Joey yelled out. "Go get'em Yugh."  
  
"Yeah come on Yumé." Serenity cheered. Matt the black haired dualist leaned to one side and cast a glance over Serenity Wheeler. Then wolf whistled. This only severed to anger her both her brother, Yumé and slightly tick off Yami.  
  
"HEY YOU LOOK AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE MISSIN' A COUPLA EYEBALLS BUB." Joey shouted at him.  
  
"You should not allow your self to be distracted by outside influences." Yami said. "You should focus on your duel not the world around you. But since you did, I start by laying this monster in attack mode. I summon gazelle mythical king of beasts. " Yami said. The lion like beast appeared before Yugi and growled.  
  
"Very well for our first move I play.."  
And now episode 2: Blue eyes, Dragon heart.  
  
"A lord of dragons in attack mode. And two cards face down." Donald said grinning. As the tall robed lord of dragons appeared before him and the two face down cards did as well. Yugi's eyes narrowed.  
  
{What is he planning, Leaving a monster that weak in attack mode. he must have a plan.}  
  
"You really think two cards are gonna stop me." Yumé said. "Well fine." Yumé proceeded to draw a card.  
  
She drew and looked down at it. {Hmm Graceful dice. I'll keep that}  
  
(Yumé's hand.  
  
Graceful dice. Mystical elf.( Atk 800, Def 2000) Gemini Elf. (Atk 1900, Def 900) Monster Reborn. Kazejin. (Atk 2400, Def 2200.) Follow wind Cold Wave.)  
  
"I place the Gemini elf in attack mode and with it I play the magic card cold wave." Yumé said. The two elves appearing in front of her as well as the cold wave magic card. Which had a picture of a frozen dinosaur on it.  
  
"huh." Matt said confused.  
  
"Aww, come know even I know this one." Joey mocked.  
  
"It stops you from playing any magic or setting trap or magic cards for one turn." Yumé explained and now I attack your lord of dragons with Gemini Elf." Yumé explained  
  
"GEMINI ELF, TWIN MAGIC ATTACK." Yumé shouted. And the two shot forth two balls of magic at the lord of dragons they intercrossed and hit it square in the chest. The regal looking lord got knocked back and blown apart into pieces of light.  
  
"Ha, eat that, That's seven hundred life points off." Yumé smirked.  
  
"Good one Yumé." Serenity cheered.  
  
"Indeed, a very clever move." Yugi added.  
  
"Damn, We can't defend. With magic or trap cards." Matt growled, as he looked down at his hand it contained a swords of revealing light card.  
  
"Well duh, That was the point of cold wave." Yumé said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine I place this monster in defense." Matt grumbled and laid a card face down. As it appeared before him.  
  
{well this seems to be starting off in our favor.} Yumé thought to herself. Across from her Yugi drew his card and looked at it.  
  
"Hmm, Time to liven things up a bit." He said. "I sacrifice Gazelle mythical king of beast, To summon the Summoned Skull to the field." Yugi shouted. As the giant skull beast appeared on the field. Grinning its evil grin.  
  
"And Attack your life points with it." Yugi shouted pointing a Donald. Who looked shocked then smiled.  
  
"Unh, Un. I activate the trap card. 'Call of the haunted, Allowing me to retrieve a card from my graveyard. So I summon the lord of dragons in attack mode. And secondly I activate the trap card trap hole, Sucking down your summoned skull." Donald yelled out.  
  
"No." Yami exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Un, Huh. And now that its my turn I place the lord of dragons in defense mode and equip it with the horn of light. Increasing its defense by 800 points." As the card was played, The lord of dragons squatted down and crossed its arms and a small glowing horn grew on its head.  
  
"My turn" Yumé said drawing a card. She looked down at it and almost allowed herself to laugh out loud.  
  
{The Wingweaver, My strongest monster, able to be boosted higher than a blue eyes white dragon, But i need another monster on the field to summon it.}  
  
(Yumé's hand.  
  
Graceful dice. Mystical elf.( Atk 800, Def 2000) Wingweaver (Atk 2750 Def 2400.) Monster Reborn. Kazejin. (Atk 2400, Def 2200.) Follow wind)  
  
"Okay then, I place one card face down in defense and place on card face down on the field. And attack his face down card with the Gemini Elf." Yumé said pointing to the face down matt had laid down.  
  
"GEMINI ELF, TWIN MAGIC ATTACK."  
  
"No way, Mystical Elf, Surface." The Mystical elf rose out from the card as the two balls of magic hit the elf and exploded. Moments later when the dust had cleared. The elf stood standing. And Yumé was grimacing. The mystical elf has two thousand defense points. One hundred stronger than her elf. Yumé growled thought gritted teeth. As one hundred life points ticked down.  
  
"Well, My defense card worked, Pretty well. But now I'll the swords of revealing light," Matt said. Both of the British duelist's looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Look out guys their up ta somthat." Joey shouted.  
  
"Yeah be careful." Serenity cautioned.  
  
*****  
  
About a mile away in the Kaiba corp. Seto Kaiba stood watching the many duels going on. He was particularly interested in one that was going on. Involving Yugi Moutoh, The Egyptian national champion and the European tag team duel champions. He had just requested a scan of each players deck. The new rules required that players submit their decks before the tournament and resubmit any changes if their decks were changed during the tournament. He was just beginning to get into the duel when the nameless operator for the deck listing system looked up and shouted.  
  
"SIR, MR. KAIBA SIR COME HERE LOOK AT THIS." Both Seto and Mokuba looked at the man and then walked towards him.  
  
"What." Seto stated coldly.  
  
"Sir the registration number of this card its not listed in the database." The operator said. As the cards instead of name were listed by the id no on the bottom of each card. Seto stood motionless. His eyes reading the number again and again.  
  
"It can't be." Kaiba said under his breath.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." The man said.  
  
"Seto." Mokuba asked concerned. Kaiba wheeled on them and walked towards the his office at the back of the room. He paused as he reached the door.  
  
"Get me helicopter to the location of that duel, now." Kaiba said coldly. Though there was a hint of a grin on his face. Kaiba entered his office and quickly walked to his desk. Reaching under his shirt he pulled out a key on a chain. Unclipping his chain he reached down and unlocked the drawer. Sliding it open he pulled out two duel monsters cards and a deck of cards.  
  
"Its been a long time my friends, a long time. I hope you will duel as well without your companion." Kaiba said to the deck. He picked up the duel disk on his desk and slid it onto his and slid his deck into the slot.  
  
"Lets go." Kaiba said walking out of his office.  
  
*******  
  
The tag team duel was now in Yumé and Yugi's favor. The scores were now even at two thousand life points each. Yugi now had summoned the buster blader (Atk 2600, Def 2300.) Yumé had summoned One of her most powerful monsters the in her deck the Wingweaver (Atk 2750 Def 2400.) Both were attack mode. While Donald still had his Lord of dragons and also had a Judge man(Akt 2200 Def 1500 In attack mode that had been boosted to equal the buster blade with an invigoration card(Boost atk by 400, drop Def by 200. Matt had summoned a brown dark magician. One Yami recognized from Arcana's deck. It was now Donald's draw. He drew the card and smiled.  
  
"Okay, Now you guys are gonna get the shock of your lives." He said.  
  
"I play the flute of summoning dragon. Which allows me to summon up too two dragon type monster from my hand."  
  
"And frist I summon the powerful Thyone (Atk 1700, Def 1900.) and secondly I summon the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON." He roared. As the massive white dragon rose from its card it threw its head back and roared. Everyone around the duel stopped dead. For a moment it seemed as if time stood. still.  
  
"Impossible." Yami said under his breath. Joey, Yumé' and most of the crowd looked on stunned.  
  
"What, What's so special about that card." She asked her brother. Before Joey could answer Yami did it for him.  
  
"Serenity, There are only known to be four Blue Eyes white dragon cards in the world.  
  
"Bu.....But...I...Hav." Serenity started to say but before she could finish her sentence the sound of a helicopters blades cutting the air came from above them followed by a voice.  
  
"Exactly and I plan to make it four in my possession." Everyone looked up to see Seto Kaiba standing in the door way of the helicopter. It lowered itself so that it was about seven feet above the ground and then Kaiba jumped out of the helicopter and landed expertly near Serenity and Joey. He looked at the Wheeler siblings and then walked forward.  
  
"I order this duel to stop now." Kaiba said.  
  
"No way who are you to just come barging in her demanding we stop this duel." Matt yelled, Obviously unaware of who he was talking to.  
  
"And you have no idea who you are talking to." Kaiba said. "If you won't willingly stop this duel then I will."  
  
"DUEL DISKS SHUT DOWN NOW CODE 1223986." Kaiba yelled. As he did the duel disks shut down an the holo projectors retracted. "A little idea Mokuba had so we could stop cheater's from dueling. But it has its other use's." Kaiba scoffed.  
  
"Kaiba, It is pretty evident what you want here." Yami stated.  
  
"Oh, No Yugi for you see. I am not only out to take his Blue eye's from him, But also to prove it is a fake." Kaiba scoffed.  
  
"My Blue Eyes White Dragon is real." Donald yelled back.  
  
"Yes and I am Yugi Motou." Kaiba said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up and Duel me, My Blue eyes will take down all three of yours."  
  
"GO KID, SOCK IT TO 'IM" Joey yelled. Kaiba just looked at Joey and gave him an evil glare.  
  
"Its time to duel." Both Kaiba and Donald yelled. As they were about to launch the projectors a black fog seemed to descend over the sky. Thunder crackled and then there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
"I AM AN EMISSARY OF THE DUEL MASTER." A voice boomed. Everyone looked up and saw a tall man dressed in a black robe, His face completely covered. He stood a top a tall statue nearby.  
  
"THIS TOURNAMENT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE ONE MY MASTER WILL HOLD." He again boomed. Even though the wind was fairly strong. Everyone stood in silence.  
  
"AT A PLACE CALLED TURTLE ISLAND MY MASTER WILL HOLD A NEW TOURNAMENT. DUELIST KINGDOMS 2." He yelled.  
  
"ALL HERE ARE INVITED. EXCEPT THE DUELIST KINGDOM'S CHAMPION. THE PRIZE IS ONE HUNDRED MILLION DOLLARS AND THE RAREST DUEL MONSTERS CARD KNOWN TO MAN "  
  
{Yugi, I sense a great evil coming from this person.} Yami thought to Yugi.  
  
"Me Too." Yugi said aloud.  
  
"YOU WILL ALL RECEIVE INVITATIONS BY TOMORROW MORNING. AND TO SHOW MY POWER TO YOU I SHALL I KILL HER NOW." The man pointed to Serenity. A bolt of blue light shot fourth from his palm.  
  
"NOOOOO." Joey yelled. To Yumé suddenly everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She bolted forward towards Serenity. She sidestepped Joey and Kaiba and pushed the girl clear of the bolt of light. It stuck Yumé' in the stomach. She was sent flying back and hit a wall. Slowly she rose and stood up. Her head tilted slightly forward eyes glowing a pale yellow. a Smoking hole in the middle of her t-shirt in the place where she had been hit.  
  
"Care to that try again." She said. thought it was as though she was talking with two voice's. It reminded Yugi of his duel with the quiet one.  
  
"wh...what.......are......you." The man atop the statue stuttered.  
  
"I am the fruit of your masters labors." Yumé said bitterly again with the double voice. Suddenly she dropped to her knee's, tears streaming down her face. There was another thunder crack a blinding flash and the figure was gone.  
  
"YUMé." Yugi cried racing towards her. He got to her the same time a Serenity and Joey. Kaiba just stood there a nonchalant expression on his face.  
  
"He...was...here. my brother..I ..felt him." She said looking down at the pavement her tears dripping onto it.Yumé tried to get up then collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"She's fainted." Yugi stated.  
  
"Help me carry her Yugh, We'll take her to my place." Joey said lifting up Yumé. As they ran away with Yumé Serenity paused and turned to look at Seto Kaiba. She smiled and waved. Then ran off after her brother and his best friend. Across from Kaiba the two English duelist's walked away.  
  
"I hope she's okay. She was a major babe." Matt said. His companion rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are girls all you ever think about. We've got a new tournament to prepare for." Donald said patting his friend on the back.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors note: So what did you think. I think its coming along nicely. This will evenly be a Seto/Serenity and A Yumé/? any ideas. 


	3. Advert

Hi to all the readers of this story. If there are any. that is. If you would like make up a character to appear in the tournament Duelist Kingdoms 2 as an opponent for one of the duelists going. Yumé', Joey, Matt or Donald. I would be grateful if you could submit some in review format. You can submit as many as you want using the following guide lines.. I'm gonna need about twenty. Thanks in advance  
  
If you want to list their whole deck and e-mail it to be me I'd be even more grateful.  
  
Name:  
  
Nickname:  
  
Age:  
  
Personality:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Clothes:  
  
Deck style/type Eg Dragon, Warrior:  
  
Deck name(just think up something cool.):  
  
Fav Card(stats if applicable.):  
  
Most powerful card(stats please): 


End file.
